It is convenient to provide some photosensitive film materials on spools for ready delivery to exposing apparatus. Conventional photographic film is supplied in this manner by placing a spool inside of a cartridge or cylinder and having one end of the film extend out of the cartridge or cylinder. Microfilm and motion picture film, for example, are often provided on spools in which the film is wrapped about itself over a central core. The American National Standards Institute, Inc. has provided dimensions for a standard microfilm spool as ANSI PH1.33-1972.
The light-sensitive nature of the film requires that it be protected from incident radiation so as not to expose any of the film. Not only is unexposed light-sensitive film carried in opaque containers, but also it is common to use gummed paper strips, circular plastic bands, or self-adherent bands over the film to both keep it secured on the spool and protected from light. Before using the film in a camera, this strip must be manually removed from the spool. This can be moderately inconvenient to the user, and some of the film may be exposed during this removal because it must be performed well before insertion of the film into a camera.
It is one aspect of the present invention to provide a band to secure and protect light sensitive film on spools without causing significant inconvenience to the user in its removal.